criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Murder Carol
A Murder Carol is the third case of Varini. It is also the third case of Fraise Residences. Plot Andre and the player went on a patrol at the Fraise Residences' main church before Christmas Eve. Andre was intended to go to the bathroom, but ended finding a body of priest Father Helgoth was found dead strangled on the pews, forcing the investigators to investigate. During the investigation, Conner Robertson had disappeared throughout the murder investigation, making administrative assistant Gabriel Michaux taking over the technical analyses. There was also trouble when Christmas elf Nicholas Hollywell got stuck inside the victim's chimney but finally they were able to catch Agatha Theodora the killer. After denying involvement, Agatha admitted to killing Father Helgoth. She said that he was no saint, as the priest had nearly killed a nun, threatened Mikhail Herzberg and sexually abused Antoinette Iceheart. She knew that the priest was also messing around with a mysterious person, who she could not indicate who it is. She was sentenced to 20 years in prison. Post-trial, the team found a threat written to a person named Crazy David who, according to Gabriel, was a ex-con who was released from prison after a 15 year sentence for murder. They tracked his location to the Fraise Residences' French quarter. As well, Chief Marchant explained to the player that she is worried about Conner's condition. Albert stated that Conner was wandering around the Central Square, so Chief Marchant and the player went there to investigate. They found Conner's camera, which per Albert, contained Nicholas' glitter. Back to the office, Gabriel had tracked Conner's phone which gave the information that Conner was present in the victim's house. Andre along with the player went to the victim's house armed in hope to find Conner. Andre was outraged as they found Conner's clothes lying on the floor. They then found Nicholas and Andre was angry so he pointed his gun at the elf. After calming Andre down, Nicholas revealed himself as Conner himself. Andre demanded an apology from the tech expert for his reckless actions and they returned to the headquarters shortly after. Back to the office, the trio were given a surprise by the whole team and they had a Christmas dinner. Shortly after, Chief Marchant briefed the player to go to the French quarter the following week due to the threat message they found earlier. Stats Victim *'Father Helgoth' (found dead strangled on the pews) Murder Weapon *'Prayer's Cross' Killer *'Agatha Theodora' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect ice skates. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect ice skates. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect ice skates. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is a Christian. *The suspect drinks mulled wine. *The suspect ice skates. Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer is a Christian. *The killer drinks mulled wine. *The killer ice skates. *The killer wears a holly pin. *The killer is a female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Ambush Among the Bushes (3/6) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Varini Category:Fraise Residences